


A few little problems.

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Little Works. [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: The sides could interact with the real world as well as shape shift. So when they age regressed they would look like children at whatever age they felt. Their ability to sink out was on hold until they felt bigger. Thomas has to deal with them. Chaos, mild angst, and a few cute moments ensue.
Series: Little Works. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853761
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	1. Shopping trip.

The sides could interact with the real world as well as shapeshift. So when they age regressed they would look like children at whatever age they felt. Their ability to sink out was on hold until they felt bigger. They couldn’t rise up unless Thomas summoned them. 

There was a problem with this. A couple actually. First of all, if they were in the real world they were stuck until they aged up again. Second, they couldn’t stray far from Thomas while they were in the real world. A couple of blocks at most. 

Thomas regretted wanting to go over his grocery list with Logan when he summoned him and was met with a child no older than seven. 

“Oh! Sorry I didn’t know you were…” Thomas started.

“It’s fine. What you up to?” Logan asked, curious. 

“I needed to do a bit of shopping.” Thomas said as Logan peeked over his shoulder at his phone. “I’ve got a list but I wanted you to go over it to see if I missed anything.” 

“Ice cream!” Logan said immediately. “Oh! Oh! No! Jelly!” 

“Crofters?” Thomas asked amused at the excitement radiating off Logan. 

Logan nodded. 

“I don’t think that you’re in the best head space for making a shopping list right now.” Thomas said. “I think I’ll put it off for tomorrow.”

“Awwww! But I wanted to go shopping too!” Logan groaned.

“You do?” Thomas asked. Logan nodded. “I mean...I guess my list is good enough right now. If I’m missing something I could always get it later.”

“Yay!” Logan said. Before clearing his throat. “Acceptable.”

“That’s a bad idea!” Virgil said, popping up.

“Come on! What’s the worst that could happen?” Thomas asked.

\---

It was a very bad idea Thomas realized as he looked at the fifteen large plushies that Logan had talked him into buying. Or was that Patton? Both maybe. He looked at an adult Patton and child Logan sitting on the couch covered in plushes. 

He sighed. Virgil standing beside him. 

“Don’t...say anything.” Thomas said. 

“I wasn’t going to.” Virgil said, “thinking it though.” He patted Thomas’s shoulder and sank out.

Thomas was left wondering where the heck he was going to put all of those things.


	2. remus...stop

Thomas had a headache. It had been caused Roman and Remus as they woke him up in the middle of the night with their fighting. They had shown up to get him to settle the debate. He didn’t know what he said but both of them ended up regressed and he was not going back to sleep and letting them run loose.

So he was dozing off sitting on the couch as Remus and Roman watched t.v on the floor. He woke up every few minutes to make sure they hadn’t run off and broken anything, or in Remus’s case eaten anything.

“Thomas…” He blinked a few times as he focused on identifying the figure standing over him. 

“Logan?” 

The side nodded and looked at him concerned, “You need more sleep.”

“Yeah well..” He gestured to the twins. 

“I can watch them. You get some sleep. I’m starting to feel the effects of your sleeplessness and it is….unpleasant.” Logan said.

Thomas yawned, “Mkay.” He didn’t get up and go to bed, instead he just let his head fall back. Soon he was asleep again.

(He needed to use the sleep. I also need to use the sleep but I ain’t a wuss. Onward to the rest of the fic. So sayth the writer!)

Logan nodded and put a blanket over Thomas before turning around and found the twins gone. Two seconds. It took them two second to sneak away. If he wasn’t so frustrated then he would have been impressed.

Instead he took off quietly looking for them.

He found Remus in the bathroom eating toothpaste. He sighed before picking him up and carrying him under one of his arms as he set off to find Roman.

Roman was bouncing on Thomas’s bed. “Down. Now.” 

Roman got down.

Logan set Remus on the floor, “Now, we are going to be quiet while Thomas is sleeping.”

They looked at each other before sticking their tongues out at him. Why did they agree on things only when they were little?

“Virgil?” Logan called.

Virgil popped up and looked around, “Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Little help?” Logan asked.

Virgil looked at the twins, “and you called me?” 

“Well..it was the only name I could think of.” Logan admitted.

“Oh wow. Thomas really needs some sleep.” Virgil looked at the twins again. “So what are we doing?”

“Not waking up Thomas.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes and reached out catching Remus as he tried to dart past him. “Yeah but how? You need to keep them entertained.”

“Umm..”

“Ok brainiac.” Virgil said, rolling his eyes. “You keep an idea on Thomas I’ll keep an eye on them.”

Logan nodded.

“Aww. But Logan!” Roman whined. 

“Nope. You’re stuck with me now.” Virgil said. 

Remus’s hand darted into the air, “Can I finish eating the toothpaste?”

Virgil thought about it. He shrugged, “Fine.”

Remus beamed and ran off to get it. Roman pouted. “Why does he get to do what he wants and I can’t?” 

“What do you want to do?” 

“Bounce!” Roman yelled. Virgil shushed him. 

“That’s a bit loud. Why not something quieter?” 

Roman crossed his arms and huffed as Remus came back in with the toothpaste sucking it out of the tube. 

“Lets play a board game.” Virgil suggested.

Four eaten game pieces later and a very upset Roman they moved on to watching a movie. 

Eight sexual jokes later they moved on to snack time.

“Remus stop stealing my goldfish!” Roman yelled.

Remus flipped him off and laughed. On the one hand they were getting older. On the other hand…

“Quiet!” Virgil hissed. 

Remus took another Goldfish. “That’s it!” Roman declared punching his brother in the face. The two were soon in an all out brawl. 

“Jerk!” 

“Dork!”

“Ugh! You take that back!” 

“No!”

Logan walked in, “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be quiet!” 

“HE started it!” Both yelled at the same time.

“Well I’m finishing it!” Thomas snapped. 

Everyone froze. Thomas was rubbing his face, “Look. I know you two don’t get along but can’t you be quiet for a little while?” 

Roman and Remus looked guilty. 

“Fine.” Remus huffed.

“I..of course.” Roman said rubbing a forming bruise on his upper arm. 

Thomas nodded before heading off to bed.

“Turce?” Roman asked, holding a hand out to Remus. Remus licked it causing Roman to wince in disgust. 

“Turce!” 

They were better behaved for another hour before they were no longer regressed. They sunk out arguing. Virgil and Logan collapsed onto the couch, tired. 

“I’m never ever doing that again.” Virgil said, rubbing his face.

“At least Janus and Patton can handle it now.” 

Patton popped up in a panic. “Remus set the living room on fire!” 

They both groaned. There really was no escaping him.


End file.
